Skin Deep
by elziebean1000
Summary: Takes place after 7x08 "Death Warrant" - contains smut


_1. I hope everyone in the USA who is in an area affected by Hurricane Irene is doing okay_

_2. This is my first attempt at a smutty fic so I'm a little nervous about posting this._

_3. For those who haven't seen it yet, this may contain light spoilers for 7x08 "Death Warrant"_

_4. And finally, as a country bumpkin who was first taught how to shoot by my Dad when I was 10, I've come to know a little something about the recoil of a shotgun (OUCH) so this little fic was inspired by "the recoil on these bean bag guns is awful!" - because that's just how awesome she is :)_

* * *

><p>Sharon sighed as she slipped the key into the lock and twisted it, letting herself into her quiet suburban home. Making sure she locked the door behind her, she abandoned her shoes in the entryway and shrugged out of her midnight blue trench before depositing her keys and purse on the strategically placed coffee table.<p>

Only then did she notice that her quiet suburban home wasn't really all that quiet. She frowned as she registered the fact that lights had already been lit and from the sound of cheering and shouting coming from further in the house, the television had been turned on.

Reaching for her purse, she pulled out her police-issue handgun and crept down the hall in search of the noise. Coming to a stop outside the closed living room door, she smiled when she heard someone yell at whatever sport was playing on the television.

Shaking her head she walked into the room and placed her left hand on her hip, keeping the gun in her right hand pointed at the floor, "What are you doing here?" she asked to get Flynn's attention; who was currently sprawled across her couch and completely engrossed with the baseball game playing on the screen. He yelled again when another of the Dodgers players was struck out.

Circling the large room until she was within his field of vision, or rather directly blocking his view of the television screen, she set her gun on the glass-topped coffee table and settled both her hands on her hips, delicately arching an eyebrow as she repeated the question. Flynn sighed heavily and gesticulated wildly in the direction of the TV, "I came to watch the game."

Sharon smirked and crossed her arms across her chest, giving him a look that said 'oh really?' before stepping around the coffee table and tapping at his legs draped across her couch until he relented and dropped one to the floor, sitting up so that she could sit with her back pressed against his chest.

Wrapping his arms around her waist he pushed her thick mane of hair to the side with his nose until he could press a soft kiss to the back of her neck. Sharon turned her head slightly so she could see him out of the corner of her eye, "How did you get in?" she wasn't entirely sure whether to be annoyed or amused to find him invading her domain when she came home from work.

Behind her, she felt him shrug slightly, "I know where you keep the key." He said as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. Sharon's eyebrow twitched upwards again as she thought about his answer.

"And where is that? Because I don't hide one outside." She became even more curious as he shifted behind her, manoeuvring the two of them until he could reach into his pocket and pull out his key ring and jangle the numerous keys in her face.

"You gave one to me a month ago, remember?" he chuckled and leant over until he could deposit the keys on the coffee table instead of trying to shove them awkwardly back in his pocket.

When he settled back into position, Sharon pressed her back up against his chest again, sighing contentedly when his hands rested on her stomach, "I forgot about that." She told him, her voice apologetic. She felt him tighten his hold on her briefly in acknowledgment. Watching the Dodgers get another home run, she noticed that Flynn was no longer paying any attention to the game, "Exciting day huh?"

Flynn chuckled and pressed a kiss into her hair before resting his chin on the top of her head, "Something like that." He carefully moved one of his hands off her stomach to touch her right shoulder lightly, "How's your shoulder?"

Sharon glanced down at it and frowned, "Okay, sore I suppose." Flynn grunted and shifted her so that he could slide off the couch and disappeared from the room. When he came back he was holding a bag of frozen peas and a dishtowel. Sharon smiled gratefully and peeled off her Armani jacket, neatly draping it over the back of the couch.

Sitting back down, Flynn reached over and took the hem of her black shirt and pulled it gently over her head to reveal a deep purple bruise marring the lightly freckled skin of her shoulder. He handed her shirt to her and grinned when she nonchalantly tossed it across the room.

He pulled her back to rest against his chest again and tried to ignore the feeling of her smooth skin beneath his hands. Mentally shaking himself, he came back to the task at hand and wrapped the peas in the towel and pressed it gently against her shoulder. She flinched when the cold came into contact with her bare skin and concentrated on the feeling of warmth she felt emanating from Flynn and spreading through her back.

He kept the cold parcel in place for a few moments before taking it away when she shivered, "How's that feel?"

She turned her head so that he could see her pout, "Oww." She whined childishly, her pout morphing into a small smile when he twisted her just enough for him to press a series of light kisses against the bruise.

When he lifted his head he cocked an eyebrow at her, "That better?" She smirked and shook her head, her green eyes glinting mischievously. Sighing dramatically, Flynn leaned forward and began peppering butterfly kisses up the side of her neck, pausing occasionally to nip gently at her jaw, "What about now?" he murmured in between gently marking her neck with his teeth and soothing the sting with his lips.

He smirked as he noticed the change in her breathing. The normally calm and composed Captain Sharon Raydor was now anything but; her rapidly rising and falling chest betrayed the effect he was having on her, as did the small keening noise she made when he moved to nibble the sensitive spot behind her ear, that one sound sent a wave of heat straight through him.

She mumbled a protest when he abruptly tore himself away from her and stood, depositing the frozen peas and towel onto the coffee table before turning to scoop her into his arms, enjoying the darkening of her eyes he saw before capturing her mouth for a passionate, claiming kiss.

She sighed into his mouth when his tongue silently begged for entrance, allowing him to lovingly caress her own as he carried through her house, setting her carefully on her feet without breaking the kiss when they came to the stairs.

Slowly pulling herself away from him she smiled coquettishly at him. Turning her back to him she reached for the fastening on her suit trousers and quickly undid them, letting the fabric fall from her hips and pool at her feet. She stepped away and sashayed up the stairs, glancing over her shoulder with a provocatively raised eyebrow when she neared to top before disappearing round the corner.

Flynn groaned and quickly divested himself of his shirt as he followed the temptress to her bedroom, climbing the stairs two at a time. As he stepped through the doorway, he saw she had her back turned to him, and that she had taken the opportunity to completely rid herself of any potential barriers; the curtains were still open, allowing the setting sun to stream in, highlighting the red streaks in her hair and the curves of her shape.

Sensing him watching her, Sharon turned and flushed at the predatory gleam in his dark eyes. He stepped closer to her when she flashed him a come-hither smile and placed his hands on her hips, gently pushing her backwards until the backs of her bare legs came into contact with the cool sheets of her bed; he toppled her onto the bed and watched as she scooted up towards to pillows.

Supporting herself on her elbows, she let her heated gaze moved from his impossibly brown eyes downwards, arching an eyebrow in challenge when she saw that he was still half-dressed before allowing her eyes to sweep back up to his. Holding her unabashed stare, Flynn slowly, teasingly removed his trousers and boxers, chuckling when she winked at him.

He prowled around the side of the bed and took hold of her hand when she reached for him, allowing her to pull him over to her. Linking their fingers, he captured her other hand and did the same, holding them above her head as he bent to kiss the delicate column of her throat, smiling as she made kittenish sounds when he gently nipped her sensitised skin.

Releasing one of her hands, he smoothed his palm down her leg, expertly manipulating her until he could slide home with one sure stroke. Sharon moaned gently at the welcomed intrusion and wrapped her free hand underneath his muscular arm, lightly scoring his back with her nails as she tried to pull him closer.

She sighed happily as he set a steady pace, their movements so perfectly attuned to each others that she met him stroke for stroke, working as one to push each other closer to that blissful end. She pulled herself up until she could reach his collar, kissing and licking away the light droplets of perspiration that had formed there.

He ran his fingers through her long hair and groaned, revelling in the feeling of her lips on his neck. Knowing he wouldn't last much longer if she kept that up he increased the pace, lowering himself down to bite at the sensitive spot behind her ear that he knew always got her worked up. She gasped at the new sensation and let her hands snake up his back and clutch at his shoulders. He moaned as the pain of her nails biting into his skin turned to pleasure and redoubled his efforts to satisfy her first, grinning victoriously when her small form shuddered with ecstasy beneath him, the knowledge that he had done that to her enough to send him off that cliff with her.

Burying his head in her neck he kissed her lightly, bringing her down from her high and listening as she sighed softly and attempted to control her rapid breathing. When he felt he no longer had the energy to support himself above her, he rolled carefully to the side and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

She molded herself willingly into his side and pressed her forehead against his chest, smiling contentedly at the feeling of closeness as she listened to his strong heartbeat. Gazing down at her, Flynn took in her flushed skin and frowned when his eyes settled on the bruise at her shoulder again. Kissing it gently one last time he smiled at the memory of how she got it before allowing himself to drift off into a peaceful, dreamless sleep, with her curled into his side. Right where she belonged.


End file.
